


Hot Chocolate

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: Safehouse Sleepovers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, michelle jones is a really big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: Marshmallows, the aliens franchise, and spider-pigs. here's the actual sleepover part hahaha.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Safehouse Sleepovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718164
Kudos: 25





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> and it's the actual prompt i received hahaha.

So MJ is now sleeping or at least attempting to sleep at her boyfriend’s bed. Big deal. She tells herself that it was the unexpectedness of it all which was why she was still awake at 1:28 in the middle of the night. She was just still getting used to it all. It was a spontaneous thing, she couldn’t expect herself to be immediately falling asleep in a different bed. Yup, just that. It was the BED that was keeping her awake, not its owner and usual user. The bed and the different place; her sleep schedule was thrown off by adjusting to the new environment. It had nothing to do with the fact that this was the first time she’d actually be spending a night at the Parkers’ as Peter’s girlfriend. Pfftt NOTHING…

“Okay, this is ridiculous,” MJ says to herself before frustratingly shoving her face down on her pillow and shouting one muffled “AARRGHHDHDGKDHDKSJDJ.”

MJ lambasted herself. She shouldn’t be this on edge about anything happening that night because a. for all she knew, the dork could be freaking drooling in his sleep on their couch right now, and b. if anything were, to happen, that is, MJ’s pretty sure it would be perfectly fine and lovely and disgustingly sweet and gooey and _nice_. Like pretty much every romantic moment she and Peter have had ever since he actually finally saw her. Ugh, gross.

MJ was still busy trying to monologue herself to sleep when she hears Peter shout her name. That makes MJ sit upright so quick, she hits her head on the upper bunk bed.

“Owww,” MJ says, massaging the bump on her head. MJ briefly thinks whether or not Peter’s had this happen to him before, considering his height, when she hears a faint disgruntled “MJ, where are you?” from the aforementioned boy just outside the room.

MJ warily leaves the bed and opens the door as quiet as she could to first just survey the living room, only surprised to find Peter nowhere to be found.

She opens the door wider to call out to him in a whisper, “Peter, are you there?”

But nothing.

MJ finally steps out of the room and tip toes outside it, whispering “Peter? Where are you?”

“MJ…” Peter drawls and MJ manages to trace the sound back to… the couch. Peter’s still asleep. He’s sleep-talking. Huh.

MJ does this thing where she kind of steps outside of her body and sees in her mind’s eye what she’s doing from an outside perspective. And in trying to figure out what to do about a sleep-talking Peter Parker that MJ is currently just staring at right now, MJ can definitively conclude she feels so creepy. She’s watching him sleep.

She isn’t sure whether she should like try to comfortingly caress his head or if she should just leave and get back to bed or if she should wake him up… what the hell does she do?

She’s once again, taken out of her thought process when she hears Peter say “MJ, no. Where are you?”

MJ looks at Peter with a sympathetic sad smile and finally decides to just stay and watch over him for a bit to make sure he’s okay. Hell, she wasn’t going to be able to sleep anyhow, might as well do something useful with her time.

Peter looked so confused and unnerved in his sleep, MJ truly felt her heart ache and wished she could do something to ease his pain.

“Mysterio, just stop already! Where’s MJ?” Peter says, slightly panicking and fumbling around a little in his sleep.

“MJ, where are you???” says Peter, starting to grasp around him and MJ immediately comes to his side to hold his hands.

“Peter, I’m right here. Peter,” says MJ, worry evident in her voice, holding Peter’s hands so tight in one hand and trying to gently shake him awake on his shoulder with the other.

“MJ!” gasps Peter, finally being woken up from his nightmare, and she was right there in front of him, kneeled down and holding his hands. Peter is still struggling to breathe.

“I’m right here, Peter,” MJ says, her voice slightly wavering, her one hand still holding onto his tight, but the other now moved to his head, gently caressing his hair.

“MJ… oh, hi,” Peter says with a nervous fluttery smile, “I thought that-” Peter gulps and looks down at MJ’s hand holding both of his. He grabs it with his and breathes the biggest sigh of relief, closing his eyes, and leaning his forehead to hers, says “I thought I lost you.”

MJ laughs a sad chuckle. She closes her eyes too, squeezes Peter’s hand that was currently still tangled with hers, brings his face closer to hers with her other hand, and says “You won’t get rid of me that easily, Parker.”

MJ finally opens her eyes, and so does Peter. She leans away just the slightest to get a better view of Peter’s face and asks him “Are you okay?” with genuine worry and concern.

Peter just tiredly chuckles, caresses her hand in his, and almost as if he’s trying to hold something in, he looks MJ in the eyes and with all the seriousness he can muster, says “I am now that you’re here.”

MJ… doesn’t know what to say to her boyfriend who literally just woke up from a nightmare and his first reaction was to say a god. damn. Pick up line.

Peter fucking chuckles and MJ hates it but she fucking does too, saying “I hate you” while playfully hitting Peter on his shoulder.

After they stop giggling like a couple of idiots though, MJ still repeats her question. She wasn’t going to let Peter go that easily.

“Are you sure you’re okay though?” MJ asks seriously again, looking Peter in his eyes, her thumb slightly caressing his hand.

Peter merely lies his head back down on his pillow, tiredly smiles, and says “What are you talking about, MJ? I completely meant what I said.”

The look of worry still doesn’t leave MJ’s face so Peter replies an emphasized “I’m fine.”

“I barely remember what I dreamt about, anyways. It was probably just about spider-pigs again,” he shrugs off. He smiles a tight lipped smile at MJ and pulls his blanket further up his body.

MJ gets the hint; Peter doesn’t wanna talk about it. She understands, more than anyone. She decides to drop the topic, _reluctantly_ because she wished she could make Peter feel better about what was troubling him, but she knows what it’s like to not want to feel vulnerable and bare and open to anyone at times. Even if it’s to the people you love, maybe especially them.

So even if MJ knows for a fact that Peter had literally just told her a few minutes ago what his nightmare was ( _“I thought I lost you”_ ) so she knows he remembers it, MJ simply sighs and sadly smiles. She finally leaves her spot on the floor to move to the couch, taking her rightful spot next to the dork and says “Yeah, you’d think in a universe where talking trees and raccoons are a thing, there’d be the wonder that are spider-pigs but alas, they’re only just a dream, for now at least.” MJ smirks at Peter at the end of her statement and he smiles back.

He’s really glad to have MJ here. Had she not been, he probably would have still went to her in some way; reread their messages, looked at their pictures, sent a late night shot at the dark text in the hopes she was still awake. But he’s really glad he got the real thing right here next to him. He squeezes her back in a semi-embrace to show his gratitude and love. He’s really glad to have MJ here.

MJ is now snuggled up to Peter, and… she wished- _she **wished**_ she could respect what Peter wanted but fuck she just couldn’t help herself. Peter scared the hell out of her sometimes so yeah, she’s going to be a hypocrite; it’s probably already well established by now but oh well. She had to say this at least.

“Hey, Peter, you know I love you, right?”

And in a moment where Peter’s funny quipster persona defense mechanism actually cracks, Peter laughs one sad tired chuckle that’s just teeming with underlined battle worn angst, and doesn’t look at MJ (he _can’t_ ) when he quietly says in almost a whisper, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

MJ couldn’t have this.

“Alright that’s it, get up,” MJ says, standing up, leaving Peter’s side as quick as she got to it.

Peter whines and burrows himself deeper into the couch, which MJ didn’t even think was possible. “But I’m so cooommfffyyyyy,” Peter pulls his blanket up to his face and closes his eyes.

MJ was now trying to pull Peter off the couch by his arms, to no success. MJ was struggling and tugging Peter, “Come on, you dork, I’m not going to make hot chocolate all by myself.”

Peter’s head perks up over the mention of the warm sweet beverage, “Oooh hot chocolate?”

Peter was now sitting upright and MJ internally high fives herself for managing to wring the lazy boi from his hibernation ~~cave~~ couch.

“Yeah,” MJ lets go one of her hands that was tugging Peter, but keeps one still waffled right onto his, “aren’t those the standard sleepover drinks?”

Peter finally stands up, “Yeah, but only if they have those little marshmallows.”

“Peter, I’m not a fucking idiot. I had zero plans of drinking hot cocoa ala carte, marshmallow-less. Are you kidding me??”

Peter laughs which makes MJ genuinely happy and smile to herself at managing to do that, and hands intertwined, the couple head to the kitchen to make each other some hot chocolate _with_ marshmallows. They weren’t idiots.

Actually scratch that, they completely were. Idiots are people who play with marshmallows, throwing them in the air and catching them with their mouth, like Peter, in an attempt to show off to his girlfriend his, in his words, _“sweet sweet skills/spider reflexes.”_

But key word being idiots, as in multiple, plural, an idiot is also someone who scoffs at first idiot’s _“basic comprehension and understanding of direction and spacial movements that literally **everyone** has”_, her words. And proceeds to eat her words, but sadly not marshmallows, since said idiot manages to lose half a bag in truly embarrassing attempts of trying to prove other idiot wrong multiple times. Only finally succeeding by throwing so much marshmallows that she HAD to have caught at least one just by the sheer number.

The former idiot is really glad to have the latter idiot here.

So they wind up talking and drinking and laughing and cuddling and wiping off chocolate moustaches off their faces on the living room couch, snuggled together in a heap of blankets and pillows. Unfortunately, talking and laughing for long periods of time while drinking ridiculously sweet chocolate beverages do not mix well for their throats (and not to mention belting out pop ballads at the top of his lungs, for Peter’s case) and Peter’s voice accidentally winds up being gruff and dry which unexpectedly makes MJ chortle too hard but she almost doesn’t care.

“Alright, that’s it. We have to go to bed eventually,” says MJ moving away from her spot next to Peter and sitting upright, “By tomorrow, you’re gonna wind up sounding like Darth Vader.”

“Oh come on-” Peter says his voice still dry and gruff and cracking which still makes MJ laugh. Peter consequently clears his throat, his voice finally back to normal.

“Come on, MJ, we don’t have to talk. We can just, you know, watch something instead,” says Peter, tugging slightly at MJ’s hand that was still laced to his.

MJ rolls her eyes, sighs, and _“reluctantly”_ goes back to Peter’s side. “Fine. It’s not like I’m gonna fall asleep with just that one pillow on your bed, which by the way,” she says pointing her index finger as she grumbled, “feels more hardwood floor than pillow.”

“Hey, I like that pillow. You can’t say that, you might hurt the safe house’s feelings.”

“Peter, literally all you talk about with us is how much you hate this place. I’m pretty sure if the safe house had feelings, it’d be one of your sinister six by now.”

Peter was about to reply when MJ cuts him off and just asks “Alright what do you wanna watch?” having managed to grab the remote, mid conversation.

“Lord of the Rings? Star Trek? Harry Potter? Friends??? Just pick something comforting to fall asleep to, Parker, we both know you’re the all-nighter light weight between the two of us,” MJ asks lightly patting his chest in an attempt to get Peter to hasten his decision.

Peter was probably going to quip back some “hurt” line about how he’s literally spent nights on patrol but the perfect movie pops in his head just as he looks at MJ and he smiles so widely as he says “I’ve got it,” and excitedly yanks the remote from MJ’s grasp.

MJ shakes her head and sighs at her loser/dork/idiot’s dumb excitement. She just felt so full, the tired fulfilled happy you get at the end of a good jampacked day. Being with Peter was simple and easy, and yet tiring and exhausting, but always _always_ completely worth it.

Slow synth music plays as the wide shot of stars on the pitch black void of space plays on the screen and MJ knots her forehead at Peter’s film choice, “Wait, Alien? _That’s_ your big brilliant movie choice? I said comforting, Peter. I told you to pick something to help us sleep and you pick one of the most infamous horror movies of the century?”

MJ sees Peter flash a shit eating grin, like he knows something she doesn’t, and she braces herself for what this boy could possibly have to say now.

“Well, I don’t know, MJ, watching a badass intellectual woman survive and defeat a xenomorph all by herself in space seems pretty comforting to me. Kinda reminds me of another badass woman I know,“ Peter says with the proudest grin MJ’s ever seen.

By the end of Peter’s not so subtly veiled compliment, he has this smug expression on his face directed right at MJ, like he _knew_ what he said and he _meant_ it and MJ was just about to actually kiss him when Peter decides to live up to his idiot name.

"May,” Peter dreamily sighs and intentionally veers away from MJ who was about to kiss him.

“Did you know her hair was actually kinda like Ripley’s in like the 70s?” Peter barely manages to say because he was bursting out laughing while MJ was now hitting him over and over again with a pillow.

“You. make. it. so. hard. to. love you sometimes,” MJ says, enunciating her words with a pillow hit to her dork every single time.

MJ spends the rest of the movie on the other side of the couch, and Peter spends it trying to cuddle her on her side now only to get hit with a pillow in return.

But little by little, in the mostly dim litted living room of the Parkers’ safe house, Peter and MJ just wound up going to each other’s side as they watched the iconic science fiction horror movie together, clinging together and at each other during all the scary gorey parts and jumpscares, being the gross cliche idiots in love that they were.

However, an unexpected spontaneous sleepover, private concerts, nightmares that one refuses to acknowledge, hot chocolate and horror movies in the middle of the night was quite a lot for two teens to handle all in one night so of course they both eventually fell asleep right there in the Parkers’ safe house living room couch.

And true enough to MJ’s prediction, Peter was the one who got knocked out first and was now currently sound asleep just as the only other remaining woman on the ship was killed.

Now, MJ had a choice, she could finish the movie, and go back to an actual bed that actually fitted her so she could hypothetically sleep properly that way. Or she could feign tiredness, claim she fell asleep too, turn off the tv, and lie her head onto Peter’s chest, fall asleep listening to his relaxed heart rate, feeling so calm and at peace, it almost serving as a lullaby to lull her to sleep.

And even though MJ has spent most of her life stuffing her bed with almost every type of pillow in existence just to feel even the slightest bit of comfort in her own bed, surrounding herself with artificial warmth and cottony softness, virtually making any other bed that has less than 2 pillows in it seem like a cold concrete floor to her soft sensibilities, as she lies her head on Peter’s chest in the cramped couch of their bare bones safe house, her long legs dangling slightly over the edge of the other side of the couch, MJ merely breathes in Peter’s something smell and lets her eyes flutter close, and she thinks to herself that she has never felt more at peace or comfortable in her entire fluffed pillowed life, than she has snuggled next to this warm short raggedy brown haired boy dressed in science puns shirts galore and was a not so secret superhero. She had never slept better in her life.

MJ _“knew”_ she had nothing to worry about but she admits, it’s nice when life kind of finally just unexpectedly works out like that. She’s going to sleep with a smile on her face. How often can you say that?

**Author's Note:**

> i refed pepperony, peraltiago, & fitzsimmons when writing this fic. i dont even know anymore, dont look at me hahaha  
> hope yalls thought it was as sugary sweet as the aforementioned beverage i thought was THE title for this fic hahaha. sigh pj is just rlly sweet yknow? hope yalls liked this one <3333


End file.
